Move Along
by 71star
Summary: When Bella's boyfriend cheats on her, she goes away for the summer, coming back ready to take Senior Year by the horns and forget Edward Cullen. Who will help her forget? Will Edward regret his choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Move Along**

Chapter 1

I stood under the hot spray of the shower forever, letting it loosen my muscles from the long flight. I'd spent all summer in Italy, where my Brother Emmett's wife, Rose was modeling. I needed to get away from everything that had happened here last year. I didn't want to be around everyone asking questions and sad, pitiful eyes from my family and worst off, my best friend, his sister.

I guess I should start from the beginning and fill you in.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short and my ex is none other than Mr. Popular himself, Edward Cullen. I wasn't at the bottom of the barrel mind you. I am/was just as popular. I'll be head cheerleader this year and my dad, Charlie was Chief of Police, for this small town it paid quite well. And my mom was the principal at Forks Elementary. Not to mention my granddad was Mayor, so yeah we had it pretty good. Edward's parents were doctors, his dad Chief of Staff and his mom was an OB/GYN, the sweetest people you'd want to meet, as was his sister Alice, but something in him changed right before Prom and he broke up with me for Heidi Hunter. We'd been enemies since preschool, her family liked to flaunt money, while my family was conservative. We lived in a beautiful house, I drove a decent used car, as did my twin brother Riley and of course Emmett was a few years older, so he had his own life, Quarterback for Seattle Seahawks and his wonderfully beautiful wife, Rose, whom was a model.

Getting back on track, a week before Prom, I'm shopping in Port Angeles with Alice and as we're eating lunch, Edward and Heidi walk by, snuggled to each other, laughing and touching. I sat there in shock, until I realized I had actually gotten up and ran outside to confront them. Screaming, asking what the hell was going on, he shrugged and said he was bored and was with Heidi now. I remember sitting on the bench out front and crying, until I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder and tell me we should go. I took off the ring he'd given me for my birthday when he'd told me he loved me and I gave myself to him. I took off the earrings he gave me for Christmas when he'd told me it'd be me forever. I sat them in Alice's drink holder and told her to do whatever with them, I didn't want them anymore. We were in my driveway, I got out and grabbed my bags, Riley coming out to see Alice, his girlfriend and took one look at me and asked Alice what happened. She filled him in and he was ready to murder Edward. "Just let it go." I'd said and walked inside, closing off everyone around me, until I reached Italy. I broke down to Emmett and Rose, we had lots of sweets and laughs and I was done, no more pining over Edward. I would move on when I got home. Move on to who, I didn't know, most were stupid imbeciles, maybe I'd just stay single and enjoy my senior year, either way, I wasn't going to give Edward the pleasure of seeing me cry again.

Rose and I shopped every free moment we had, she had her stylist give me a makeover, so when I went back, I'd be 'smokin' hot' she'd said. My usual waist long hair was cut just below my shoulders and I'd had some light honey highlights put in, to compliment my already natural rust colored ones. I also learned how to straighten my hair over the summer, so I could go w/ more than curls. It was all Emmett approved and knew that was good. We'd also remade my wardrobe, so I had all the best to go back in and Rose said when they stopped in Paris, she'd send more from there. To say I was excited was an understatement. I'd be THE hottest senior, eat your heart out Edward Cullen!

AN:

I hope you enjoy this new one…

It came to me while watching TV and I had to get it out.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Move Along**

Chapter 2

First day of school I was actually early. Alice and Riley had rode with me today, to say Alice was happy to see me, was an understatement. Riley said she'd bugged him all summer to get in touch with me, but my brother didn't budge and Alice is quite persistent. When she saw me at the house, she grabbed me in a death squeeze, Riley had to pry her off. She oohhhed and aahhhed over my hair and clothes and of course was happy I'd brought her back a few outfits too.

Walking into school, all eyes turned to me. I smiled and waved, I was always friendly, no matter what.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, so glad you're back!" Angela hugged me. "Me to Ange, I had such a great summer." I smiled. "Is everything OK?" she asked worried. "Yep! Everything is great!" I said truthfully, because it was. I would NOT let Edward Cullen ruin my senior year or my life. "That's great!" she hugged me again before running off to class. I walked into my first period class and of course, Mike Newton was the first to approach me. "Bella!" he hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Mike!" I hugged him back. "So, when are we going out hotness." He asked leading me to a seat beside him. "Mike, you know we're just friends. I just want to be single right now." I patted his hand. He sighed but acknowledged the fact. I knew it wasn't that simple, he'd be asking in another two weeks, I'm sure.

" .God! Did you see the new guy? He's so fucking hot!" Jessica all but drooled on the table. "Jess, really? You think Mike is 'so fucking hot', so this guy is obviously nothing special." Alice deadpanned. The rest of us laughing. "No, seriously Bella, he is pretty hot." Angela said, that got my attention. She only had eyes for Tyler. "Well, I guess I'll have to be the judge of that." I shrugged. "No! I saw him first." Jessica snapped. "Jess, seriously. I do believe it's the guys' choice, am I right Alice?" she laughed. "Did I give your brother a choice?" she laughed. "My brother is a pussy, there's a difference." I shrugged and Alice smacked my shoulder. "Shit! There he is now!" Jessica screeched. Alice and I turned around and I think we both had a little drool. I smacker her this time. "You've got my pussy ass brother." I laughed. "Fuck, Bell he is smoking hot! You've got to get some of that cowboy! Saddle Up!" she yells the last part, gaining his attention and a slight smirk. "Damn it Alice!" I smacked her upside the head.

"Excuse me, did I hear someone say 'saddle up'?" This deep southern drawl whispers by my ear. All fingers point to me! Traitors! "Um, Yeah. My friend here was talking about a new close shop." I squeaked. "Oh, too bad. I haven't had my saddle straddled in a long, long time." He smiled again. Damn it, my panties are drenched. Angela chokes on her water and Jessica moans like a whore. Alice is laughing and spits out "Bella, here is quite flexible, she's head cheerleader, can do a split, she goes really low." I'm about ready to choke her, when I see him lick his lips. "I guess I'll have to try out for football then, I'd hate to miss that sight." He ran his fingers down my arm and walked away, smiling.

After my lunchtime orgasm, I walked into history class and sat in the back like always. Mrs. Cope was very boring, how she was a history teacher, I don't know. I was reading the pages she had on the board when I felt my skin tingling, I didn't think this would be good. I look up and to my left is Edward, to my right the new guy. And I see in the front of class, Heidi. That's interesting.

I concentrated on my reading until class started and then tried to pay attention, even though I was being stared at, by both of them. As we were left to work on our assignments Edward slips me a note. "You look fucking hot! Let's meet after school for old times' sake and fuck." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and of course Ms. Cope asked if I had a problem. "No ma'am, sorry. I just read this wrong and it was funny." I covered. She nodded and went back to her work. I side glance at the new guy and he's frowning for some reason. When class finally ends, I get up and head straight out, bumping into Heidi. "Oh, sorry Bella." She whispered and all but ran away. I walked off to P.E., last class of the day and realize the new guy and Edward are both in this class. Great.

Walking into the dressing room, Alice is already there. "Your brother is an asshole!" I push my finger into her shoulder and she laughs. "Yeah, we established this already." She shrugged. "Look at this." I handed her the note and she burst out laughing. "Yeah, I did that in the middle of history, with new guy on the other side of me. UGH!" I shouted as I changed. "You don't know what happened with Heidi and Edward?" she asked, all serious now. "Alice, please. I really don't care about those two." I shook my head. "No seriously. Heidi got pregnant." Alice whispered. "What? Got?" I asked. "Yeah, Edward told her to get rid of it, he had a future to look forward to, not a kid, right now. He told her they could have one later on. So she got an abortion. Two weeks later, Edward dumps her." She shakes her head. "What? That's even fucking low for him!" I whisper shouted. "I know. Mom and dad DON'T know. They'd skin him alive. I only found out because I heard them arguing." She shrugged. "Wow! I actually feel bad for Heidi." I sighed. "Yeah, me too." Alice shrugged and we walked out to the floor.

"Alright, everyone find a partner of the opposite sex, we're stretching today." Coach said and new guy and Edward bee lined for me. As Edward got closer, I shook my head and Alice grabbed his hand, "You're with me big brother." She smiled evilly. "So, can I have this pleasure Ms. Bella." New guy smiled. "Sure, Mr. …" I let it sit there, so he'd realize I had no clue what his name was. "Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock." He smiled again. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock, you may." I laughed. "Good, maybe I'll get to see that flexibility your friend was talking about." He smirked. "Oh, play your cards right and you will." I smiled back. "Game on Ms. Bella." She smiled again as we began to stretch.

AN:

Hope you all enjoyed Mr. Whitlocks intro…

I was going to wait a chapter and do something different here, but decided against it.

Liked this version better, hope y'all do too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Move Along**

Chapter 3

Edward is still after me to have sex and I of course keep turning him down. I want nothing to do with that asshole, not just for what he's done to me, but Heidi as well. A few weeks ago I confronted Heidi after school and asked if what I'd heard was true. She confirmed it and burst into tears, apologizing for everything that happened and asked me not to hate her. "Heidi, I could never hate you. Granted you were at the top of my shit list all summer, I couldn't hate you, especially after what happened." I'd said and she gave me a huge hug. We've become pretty good friends since then, pissing Edward off as well as the fact that Jasper and I have upped the flirting to an almost R rated game. He'd made the football team, he was the kicker. He'd confessed that baseball was his game, but he'd tried out for football, because he wanted to see me every day. To say he'd earned points in my book and a few checks closer to a date was an understatement.

"Bella." He whispered from behind me in the lunchroom and I shivered. Looking up I saw Edward staring and frowning. I put my hand around Jasper's neck and pulled him down to me, whispering in his ear. "Cowboy." I smiled. He ran his hand down my arm and sat down. "So, do I get the date for Saturday night." He asked. "You can have my entire weekend." I smiled and his eyes lit up. "Really? You're not just messing with me, right?" he smiled. "No way Cowboy. I want you." I whispered the last part and he licked his lips. "Now, I'm a respectable guy, I'm not going to just use you or do something with you and walk away. I play for keeps." He ran a finger down my cheek, making me swallow hard. We were both lost in a stare when I was roughly pulled from my seat, making Jasper stand and take a protective stance in front of me. "Cullen I suggest you back off." He snarled. "Whitlock, she was mine first, NO ONE else tasted her before me, go ahead, have my sloppy seconds." Edward snapped and tried to turn around and walk away, Jasper grabbed his arm "You will apologize to her NOW!" he growled. "I don't think so. She was my whore, you can have her." A loud SMACK resonated through the lunchroom and I stared in shock as Alice stepped up. "That's a horrible thing to say about her Edward. You were the one who professed his undying love for her. Who pined over her the first time you two had to spend time away from one another. You know better than anyone the Bella is not nor ever will be anyone's whore! I will be telling mom and dad about THIS." She spat and walked away. "C'mon Bella, let's get to class. Cullen, you'd be smart to leave my girl alone." Jasper said menacingly and wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder and guided me out of the lunchroom.

Rumors spread through the school like wildfire over the lunchroom fiasco. Everything from Edward and Jasper literally fighting over me to Jasper threatening to kill Edward. I'm guessing most of these were started by Edward Groupies. I'd roll my eyes every time I heard a new one. The only one that I loved hearing was the fact that I was Jasper's. That's one rumor I'd like to come true. He seems to be sweet, yet tough. Loving but protective. I couldn't wait for the weekend and to see what it would bring.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this and yes… Edward is an ass!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Move Along**

Chapter 4

It was Friday night, we won our first game and Alice, Riley, Japer and I were going to the diner, where I'm sure everyone else would meet up to, to eat and have fun. It was my first official 'date' with Jasper and to see everyone drop there jaw when we'd made it official by showing up together, holding hands and me with his jacket on. "Bella, I can't thank you enough for coming with me." He whispered in my ear. "No place I'd rather be." I kissed his cheek. Now I was far from innocent, as he told me he was too, and the girl he was with back in Texas he'd been with since 6th grade and she was his one and only. I'd assured him the same about Edward.

We were in our own little world when our food arrived, so we joined back in to all the conversations going on around us. "So, I told mom and dad about Edward. They're pissed and he's like grounded forever, except for football games." She laughed.

"Hey short stuff, do you mind not talking about your asshole bother." Jasper smiled and Alice quirked an eye at him. "What? You're short!" he exclaimed. "I'm only an inch shorter than your girlfriend." She huffed as Riley pulled her in and kissed her head. "I like your shortness." He smiled and she smacked his arm. We all sat around and bantered back and forth. It was great that Jasper fit right in.

Jasper and I became closer over the next few weeks, nothing beyond heavy petting, he wanted our first time together as a couple to be special and not in his truck. He also wanted to make us 100% official, meaning meeting the parents. So that's what was happening tonight. We were all going to the lodge for dinner and meeting the parents. He was picking me up so we could go to a party later.

"You nervous?" I asked as we drove. "No. I'm a good, respectable young man." He smiled at what I told him would be in my dad's speech. And I told him my mom would probably hug him to death. He said his mom would do the same to me, but his dad would probably drool. That made me laugh.

"Seriously, I had to stop myself from drooling the first day I saw you. You just don't even know. And the way ALL the guys were talking about finally having a chance because you were finally single, I knew I had to get to know you." He kissed my hand. "You're such a smooth talker Mr. Whitlock." I laughed as we pulled into the Lodge. "You have no idea." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Introductions were made, our mothers hit it off immediately and our dads were talking sports, when dinner came the grilling started and between his parents and me, we assured my dad that Jasper was a good guy and not going to make me run off overseas for breaking my heart. "The only time Bella will be overseas is when I take her." He smiled and my dad frowned. "Well, someday we'll have to have a honeymoon, right?" Jasper asked and my dad turned white, which was better than red. "Well, after college of course." My dad asked. "You never know. Sometimes love doesn't wait." He smiled at me and kissed my hand, making my heart race and me blush. "Yes, well as long as you finish school before you have babies, I'll be a happy man." My dad strangled out and we all laughed.

After dinner, my dad said I had a new curfew on Friday and Saturdays now, I didn't have to be home until 2am, as long as I was with Jasper. I hugged him and thanked him and my mom, I know she was behind that decision. Jasper and I left hand in hand back to his truck. "Ready for the party?" I asked. "Not really in the mood for a big party. I was thinking more of a party of 2?" he smiled. I nodded as he drove us to Port Angeles and to a cute little motel. "Are you OK with this?" he asked. "Yeah, it's perfect." I smiled. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He kissed head for getting out. I was so glad I'd taken the extra time to shave and buff everything. Jasper returned a few minutes later. "We're in the end, #10." He grabbed my hand and helped me out.

We entered the room and it was surprisingly nice. Flat screen T.V., upscale bedding and towels. Jasper had a small overnight bag with him and I raised my eyebrows in question. "Just a few essentials." He smiled. "You had this all planned?" I asked. "Kind of. If your dad approved, of course. And as long as no babies are made." He laughed and held up a box of condoms. "I'm on the pill, no need for those." I smiled. "Maybe so, but there's always a chance and I want to be with you, if we have an ooppsss, your dad will take you away and I'm not liking the thought of that." He smiled as he walked over and kissed me deeply. For the next 5 hours we made love, it was soft, sensual and romantic. He'd had candles in the bag as well as some strawberries. He had everything planned to perfection, except now that we'd been together, we'd formed some sort of bond and when he got up to get dressed, I laid in bed watching him, physically aching from his loss. "This will be the hardest." He spoke. "What?" I asked.

"This, us being away from each other. I don't like to say the 'L' word lightly, I want to say it SO bad now, but I don't want to scare you." He sighed. "Jasper, you don't have to worry about scaring me, I feel the same. But I agree, we need to wait. We haven't been together that long and although I'm feeling it, if something were to happen between us, I'd be twice as devastated, because I'd have given you everything." I looked down at my hands. "Bella, it's like you read my mind. But I will work to keep you. I'll do everything in my power to be the man you want and need." He pulled me in close and kissed me hard.

At that very moment, I knew I'd never walk away from Jasper and he'd never walk away from me.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

No, they won't be your perfect couple, no they won't cheat on each other.

But things do happen… No rape! No babies… Yet! :0)

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Move Along**

Chapter 5

Snow. Cold. Perfect…

I awoke this morning not feeling so hot. My throat was sore and I felt feverish.

I pulled on my robe and walked down stairs to the kitchen. My parents were reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" my mom asked without looking up. "Not so well" I rasped out. "Oh my!" she jumped up at the sight of me, cause my dad to do the same. "Charlie she's on fire!" My mom shouted."

"Renee, go help her get dressed and we'll take her to the doctors." My dad said calmly, picking up the phone. My mom helped me back up stairs and instructed me to take a shower and brush my teeth, like I was 3. My body was aching, but I did as I was told. I finished pretty quick and walked into my room, wrapped in a towel. "Here, these are comfy, but them on." She handed me my favorite sweats and when I was finished, she brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail, she even helped with my shoes and socks. Dad came up to make sure everything was OK and upon seeing me, insisted on carrying me down the stairs.

Several hours, swabs and shots later, it was declared I had the flu with a nasty side of strep.

My mom called Jasper's mom to let her know and be on the lookout for the same in Jasper and she'd call when it was safe for him to come over. I smiled to myself as I heard them talking and eventually dozed off on the couch. I was awoken a few hours later by my mom for my medicine and to try and drink some broth. I slept on and off the next few days, every time I'd sit up my head would pound and I'd only been able to text Jasper once to say I was sorry, our weekend plans had to be cancelled. I couldn't even keep my eyes open to see his reply.

By Monday I was feeling a little better and able to go to school. Jasper picked me up, but had to settle for a kiss on the forehead, until all my medicine was gone. The day seemed to drag by slowly and when it finally came to an end, I'd stopped by the bathroom before meeting Jasper.

"So, did you hear, Jasper knocked up Bella?" said a nasally girl. "Yeah, didn't you see her today? She had on Juicy Couture sweats, no makeup and looked bloated as hell!" the other girl laughed. I stormed out of the stall and their eyes were as wide as saucers. "For your information, I'm NOT pregnant, I've got strep and the flu. So before you go spreading rumors about people you should check the facts." I growled out and stormed out the door.

"What's the matter babe?" Jasper asked as I approached the car. "Stupid girls in the bathroom gossiping, saying you got me pregnant." I sighed. Jasper threw his head back in laughter as I scowled at him. "Sorry babe. It's just too funny that they got confronted by you, and were stupid enough to try and not even defend themselves. Hopefully you got it stopped, before it starts." He kissed me on the forehead before helping me into the car. Luckily, those two bimbos didn't go spreading the word and I was back to normal by Wednesday, wearing my skinny jeans and tight t-shirts, Jasper was excited as well, it meant we could spend the weekend together and seeing as how it was an away game this week, we'd gotten permission from our parents to stay with our friends in a hotel, instead of driving back so late. It'd be Alice, Riley, Jasper and me, sharing a 2 room suite. Alice and I would have our room and Jasper and Riley the other… At least that's was our parents thoughts.

The game is great, we lost but still had fun, it was only 2 points and we were still at the top, we went up against the best team in the state, so that's pretty good.

After the game we had a blast, eating dinner with the team, and talking about Christmas break.

Those that rode on the bus and weren't staying the night, headed home, the rest of us went to our respective hotels and agreed to meet up for breakfast.

Jasper surprised me again and mad our time together magical, even with Riley and Alice's moans of pleasure.

Christmas break finally came and my parents were going to see our Aunt and had agreed to let us stay home for the two days before Christmas, Alice and Jasper were allowed to stay over as long as we had no parties and no one turned up pregnant, yeah my dad the comedian, our parents called it an early Christmas present.

We had so much fun those two days, we cooked, played cards, had a snowball fight, Alice and Riley went to her house for dinner the second night so Jasper and I were left alone. I made a romantic dinner, we ate and snuggled on the couch, before he carried me upstairs and made love to me all night. When we awoke in the morning, we made sure the house was clean for my parent's arrival and then headed out to breakfast.

Christmas day was a whirlwind. The morning I spent with my family and then Riley and I left for our respective others houses for brunch, before having to be home for dinner with our parents that night.

At Jasper's house it was craziness, his parents were fun and were dancing when I walked in. They waved and shouted before Jasper pulled me upstairs for some alone time before brunch, it only last a few minutes, before his mom shouted it was ready. We ate and talked and his dad was hilarious, then turned serious.

"Have either of you thought about college?" he asked and by the look Jasper threw at him, I knew this was not a conversation he wanted to have. "Well, I've sent out several letters and just looking to see who accepts me. I'm not too picky, most schools have good journalism programs." I shrugged.

"Journalism? Wow, anything special?" his dad asked.

"Well, I have several things I like to write about, but I'd eventually like to be an editor for Seattle Publishing." I smiled.

"That's quite a goal. Jasper?" his dad asked.

"I've put out a few letters dad, you know that." Jasper said uncomfortably. "But, I'd really like to go into the Army and follow in your footsteps." He smiled at me sadly and his dad's smile faltered.

"I-I never knew that son." His dad said with watery eyes.

"It's something I've been pondering." He shrugged. "I know I'd be able to have a good future for my wife and family and retire young enough to still do something else, if I wanted." Jasper smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

I couldn't squeeze back, I was sideswiped by his declaration. I gave a small smile, hoping his parents wouldn't see through it.

We finished brunch and opened presents. Jasper saved my gift for last, presenting me with a small box and I realized his parents had left us alone.

"Bella, I know I threw you for a loop today, I wasn't planning on talking about this today. But it doesn't change the fact of how I feel about you. I can't stand it anymore Bella, I Love You! And I won't deny it anymore, I can't. I want you to wear this as a promise to always be mine. I didn't go with the typical ring, I only want one of my rings to grace your finger someday. So I bought this necklace with the heart shaped diamond, with a little help from my mom, I found what I hope is the perfect white gold chain to match. I Love You, I Love You, I Love You!" he kissed me softly over and over again as he placed the necklace around my neck.

"Jasper, it's beautiful. Of course I'll wear it, forever, if that's what you're promising me. But I'm so scared of you going into the military. I don't want to lose you." I broke down and cried.

"Shhhh… You're not going to lose me. We'll make it work. You'll go to college, get your dream job, you'll come visit as often as you can. I'll throw myself into the military and advance quickly. If you want to live overseas or wherever or stay with family and come visit me whenever possible, that's fine too. I know your goals are important, but so are mine. This is something I've really thought about. We'll get married whenever you're ready and…" Jasper was talking but I interrupted.

"After high school." I smiled.

"Well of course after high school." He laughed.

"No, I want to get married after high school, before you enter the military, we can take a long honeymoon before I start college, I want to be yours completely." I held his hands.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes." I kissed him soundly.

"Well, I'll have to ask your dad and start exploring all the benefits you'll get as well." He smiled and hugged me tight as both of us cried tears of joy.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

It's a longer one that you've ALL been asking for…

Enjoy and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Move Along**

Chapter 6

Prom time flew around way too quickly. Jasper and I had been busy as of late, he was busy getting things in order to join the military, so far his date to leave was August 15th. I had been accepted into UW, Riley has too, so we'll room together in a condo my parents are buying. Alice is going to New York School of Design, Riley and her are not going to do the long distance relationship, Jasper asks me day after day if I'm sure I want to do this and my answer is always YES!

We were also busy with our wedding. We're getting married the weekend after school is out and his parents are sending us on a European honeymoon for a month and when we come back, he'll help Riley and I move our stuff to Seattle and stay with us until it's time for him to leave. We're also planning a surprise going away party for him, so to say that our summer is going to be jam packed is an understatement.

"And our Prom King and Queen are… Alice Brandon and Riley Swan." Principle Cope announced and we all screamed and yelled for them. We had a blast, knowing our days were numbered.

School seemed to fly by after that. Jasper had flown to Texas, where he managed to get stationed for Boot Camp, he was happy, at least he had aunts and uncles there. I was starting to get nervous, there were only three weeks until we graduated and get married. I wasn't nervous about the graduating or the wedding, no, I was all ready for that. I was nervous about Jasper leaving. I had no doubts about our relationship, it was solid. I was just worried about him going overseas. We'd already discussed that I was going to stay here, in the states and finish school. Then if I got a job, I'd stay here as well and visit him frequently. If not, depending on where he was stationed I'd move there and try writing my own book. We weren't going to start a family anytime soon, that face we'd established. We were too young and wanted our career's to be strong and steady and there was no need for us to rush.

"Bells, you ready?" My dad asked from the small dressing room I was in. "Yeah, just trying to calm my nerves." I smiled. "You having second thoughts?" he questioned. "Oh, No! I'm just so excited about this day, yet sad. I know Jasper will be leaving soon and I still can't get over my nerves." I sighed. "Bells, he'll be fine. You just have to have faith. Just like your mom has had in me." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I let out a big breath and nodded. "You're right dad. And I do." I smiled.

_Knock, Knock_

"It's time!" Alice peeks her head through the door and smiles at us. "Everyone is seated." She smiled and closed the door. "It's going to be perfect! You gambled on an outdoor wedding and it's the perfect day. The gardens are beautiful and the lilacs are in full bloom. Jasper is waiting for you, so let's get this show on the road." My dad smiled. "Ugh, corny much dad?" I laughed and squeezed his hand.

My breath caught when I saw Jasper standing at the Alter. He wore a black tux with a vest and lilac colored tie. Riley was his best man and dressed the same, minus the vest. Alice had on a lilac colored sundress she'd designed and my dress was a one shoulder A-line Asymmetrical, Short front - Long back, open back dress. The sash around the middle was lilac to match everyone else. We carried simple bouquets of lilacs and baby breath. We had tents set up for the reception and a huge wooden dance floor as well. We decided on a simple buffet, since it was an early afternoon wedding.

We arrived in front of Jasper, who already had tears in his eyes, making me start. My dad shook his hand and kissed my cheek.

The ceremony went way too quickly and before I know it, Jasper is kissing me and we're husband and wife.

The reception was wonderful! After dancing with everyone and making our rounds, Jasper and I took off for the condo, we were spending the night there and heading out at 7am for France. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked as we lay in bed, after an incredible round of sex. "Nothing, everything." I smiled. "I have a feeling that this is all going to fly by and before you know it, you'll be gone." I squeezed him tight. "Darlin' I'll always be right here." He smiled as he placed our hands over my heart. "I know. I'm just going to miss you so much. We'll be OK, right?" I asked for what seemed like he millionth time. "Yes. I'll be done with Boot Camp in no time and we'll get a short visit before I go wherever. You'll be so busy with school, you won't even think about how long it's been." He kissed me before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Our honeymoon was a whirlwind too. We spent time in France, a very romantic place to start a new life together. Then we were off to Switzerland, Ireland, Scotland and England. His parents pulled out all the stops and we stayed in some of the fanciest hotels and on a few occasions the best Bed and Breakfasts you could ask for. We were on the go non-stop it seemed, by the time Riley picked us up at the airport and we got back to the condo, we got upstairs to our room and collapsed. When we finally emerged the following night to eat, Riley said we'd just order pizza and relax, it sounded great to us.

"So, did I get any souvenirs?" Riley asked batting his eyes. "Yes, we got you a few things." Jasper laughed. As he opened his shirts, shot glasses and mugs from all over we talked about things going on. "Hey! I just noticed all our stuff is here. I thought we were doing that when we got back?" I asked. "Well, we were. But mom got upset at the fact you'd be spending your last days moving, instead of together that she hired a company to move it. We all packed it and unpacked it. They just loaded and unloaded it." Riley shrugged.

"So, no Alice?" I hedged. "No, after the wedding she wanted to get a head start in New York, so she left. She said she'd be back to see you two before everything goes crazy though." Riley shrugged.

"Wow! Sorry." I smiled sadly. "Yeah, no biggie. I've actually met this pretty nice girl. She will start UW with us, her name is Victoria and she's sweet, but wild." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Ewww, I don't want to hear that from my brother." I laughed. "What? You think I want to hear you screaming Jasper's name every night?" he laughed. "It'll only be for a couple of weeks." Jasper smirked and Riley gagged. "OK, let's change the subject… How about tomorrow we all go out to dinner. Vicky is off and I'd love for you to meet her." Riley smiled. "Sounds good." I hugged my brother who headed upstairs.

Jasper and I sat on the couch and snuggled for a little while before deciding to shower and trying to sleep some more.

The next few weeks leading up to Jasper's goodbye party were spent lounging around and relaxing and going out with Riley and Victoria. We got along pretty good and she really seemed to like Riley, which made me happy.

The going away party at his parents' house would prove to be interesting. Alice was coming and Riley was bringing Victoria. We headed out for the 'family dinner' we'd been attending every Sunday since we got home. When we pulled up Jasper started shaking his head. We'd went all out on decorations and such, inside and out and I think everyone in Forks was here to see him off.

Dinner went off without any problems, Alice was actually fine with Riley dating and said she was seeing someone in New York, he was a Broker and couldn't get away.

Jasper enjoyed himself and hugged everyone tightly, thanking them for the party. He hugged his parents tightly and told them he'd miss them too and he'd write.

Riley and Victoria went back to her place so Jasper and I could spend out last night together, for a while. He made love to me soft and sensual several times throughout the night and early morning. We finally collapsed as the first rays of light began to shine. His alarm went off at 9am, he had to be at the airport by 2pm to catch his flight. We made love in the shower and as I came, I clinged to him and cried. "Shhh, it'll be OK baby. Boot camp will speed by. You'll write and be busy with school, we'll Skype and before you know it, it'll be time for a visit. I just clung onto him even tighter.

Finally letting him go, we washed up, dressed, went to lunch with Riley and Victoria, who drove us to the airport. I walked Jasper as far as I could, clinging tightly. "I love you so much Bella! You are my entire life. Everything will be fine and we'll be together before you know it." Jasper kissed me soundly before walking through the gates. He turned to wave at me and blow me one last kiss.

My heart was leaving, but I knew it'd be back.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this one!

I made it longer for everyone…

Our next few chapters are time jumpers… Enjoy!

Thanks for reading and Reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Move Along**

Chapter 7

Tomorrow I fly out to Texas, it'll be the first time I've seen Jasper in almost 10 weeks.

We've wrote a few letters, but that's about it. He doesn't get many privileges in Boot Camp.

We'll actually be able to spend almost all day together before graduation. He has to go back to camp that night, then he gets to go to dinner with all of us after graduation, everyone is flying in tomorrow morning or late tonight. After that, he's there for a few more days to find out his assignment and if he gets any leave time before it starts. I'm praying he does, I miss my husband.

School keeps me busy as do Riley and Victoria, we've became pretty close and my writing is keeping me going as well, but it's not the same.

I finished packing and tried to eat and sleep, but I was too worked up over tomorrow. I went downstairs to make some hot tea to help me sleep when I heard arguing.

"Damn it Vicky! That's not what I meant and you know it! Stop thinking about only you!" Riley shouted and I knew he'd be pacing.

"You're so full of shit! I tell you I'm pregnant and you say 'WOW! I don't know what to say."" That's pretty shitty and a clear indication that you don't want the baby!" she yelled.

"Fuck! It is NOT! I was taken by surprise! It's not even something we've discussed, I am still stunned! I mean you're on the pill and I've used condoms. So to say I'm shocked, well yeah that's an understatement!" Riley yelled back at her and she laughed.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I'm not trying to eavesdrop, I just want to make some hot tea so I can sleep." I looked at Riley pacing wildly and went on my way, the tension was thick, and so I hurried and put my tea together and scrambled upstairs.

I was worried about my brother and hoped he'd come upstairs to talk to me after and he didn't disappoint, 10 minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. "Bells?" he asked softly.

"Come on it." I called out.

"Hey. Sorry you had to hear that." He said while wiping his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked patting the bed. He walked over and sat down, crossing his legs and dropping his hands into his head.

"I don't know how she could be pregnant. I mean I DO, but I don't… I ALWAYS use a condom and she said she was on the pill. We hadn't talked about it, but damn, I really wasn't ready for a child. We're still young, I don't even know if Vicky is the one." He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say. I'm like you, I'm not ready, I agree, we're too young. And with Jasper being gone, I know it's not something I want to do alone. I want my career and a life with my husband before that. But if this is your baby, you're going to have to step up." I rubbed his back.

"I know. I know. I feel bad accusing her of sleeping around, but I mean she's been acting weird lately too. Damn, I just don't know. I'm sorry for dropping this on you. You've got enough to worry about." He hugged me.

"Hey, I'm your sister, that's what I'm here for. And after this weekend maybe I can breathe a little easier." I hugged him back.

"At least we've got each other." He kissed my head and wished me a good night.

Arriving in Texas, I was a nervous wreck. I don't know why, but I was afraid Jasper would be disappointed in me. I'd lost weight and I'd let my hair grow, it was now to my butt and today I'd put it in a bun for the plane ride, but pulled it out as soon as I got off and let it down. I walked to the car rental kiosk and got my car. It was a Dodge Charger, I know Jasper will approve, it's got plenty of leg room too. I drove to the hotel and waited for the time to leave for the base. I mostly paced the room, Riley and I got that from our dad. When the alarm went off on my phone to alert me if the time to get ready, I freshened my makeup and clothes and made sure the room was ready for our arrival. As I left, I asked for them to have champagne and strawberries waiting for us, to which they smiled and said it'd be all ready.

I arrived at the base and went through all the security procedures before being told where to go. There were only several of us waiting there and when they opened the doors, I see Jasper walking in with flowers, how he'd gotten those I don't know. I ran to him and he smiled so big I thought his face would break!

"Oh! You are a sight for sore eyes sugar!" he picked me up and swung me around. "I love your hair, more for me to pull this afternoon." He whispered in my ear, instantly making me wet.

"Baby, don't say things like that after 10 weeks, I'm liable to jump you right here." I kissed him.

"Let's go. I want to eat and get you to bed!" he growled and carried me out.

Lunch was great, he'd taken me to a steak house he always loved to go to in Texas and then straight to the hotel, where we attacked each other in the elevator.

Our sex was wonderful, our first few rounds were wild and rough, but after a short nap and some cuddling, we made slow passionate love, pouring our emotions into every second of it.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Jasper kissed me as we showered.

"I've missed you too. Although this hair cut…" I laughed as I rubbed his head.

"Yeah well, you're skin and bones." He tickled me. "Come on, I've got to get back." He sighed as he turned off the water.

"OK.' I smiled sadly.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me deeply.

"I know. I just miss you so much." I held him tight.

We got dressed and he was back before dinner, leaving me to eat alone in the hotel room.

It was close to midnight when there was a knock on my door, making my heart slam into my chest.

I looked out the peephole to see my brother.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to come out early. I had to get away from Vicky. She came back and was screaming at me and I told her we were over and I demanded a paternity test when the baby is born. I told her if it is mine, I'll take care of everything and actively participate, but if it's not then she's to leave me alone." He sat down on the couch.

"Wow! I don't really know what to say to that, but I hope everything works out." I sighed.

"Oh, she didn't leave it at that, she told me she'd see me in court for child support." He sighed.

"Well, doesn't she realize she has to get a paternity test to do so?" I asked.

"I don't know. She was acting crazy." He shook his head.

"Well, the couch makes out into a bed, you can stay here. No problems." I hugged him goodnight and climbed in bed.

Our families arrived early and we all went to breakfast after they checked in and then headed to the base for graduation.

I'd showed our families the pictures we had taken at the steak house and his new short hair, I also told his mom she'd love that his accent is back.

When they came out and sat, Jasper caught my eye and winked.

The ceremony was long, but so worth it when I heard my husband's name called and to find out he'd graduated top of his squad and top of the class. I couldn't have been happier.

Afterward there were pictures of friends, family, with just us and then finally a group shot.

We signed Jasper out for the evening to go to dinner and then more alone time.

His family took us to an exclusive restaurant to celebrate, they'd made reservations as soon as they'd found out where he'd be stationed.

Dinner was wonderful and there were tons of laughs and good times.

Jasper and I ducked out after dessert and headed to the hotel, placing the DO NOT DISTURB sign on my door. For the next five hours my husband was mine.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this one!

It's longer and covers a lot of ground.

Another time jump next chapter…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Move Along**

Chapter 8

Jasper has been at Fort Bragg for almost a year now. I've seen him a total of 10 times in the past few months. Yes, I fly out there to spend with my husband. He scored the highest in his command and was selected to join the Green Berets. I was happy for him, really but I was miserable without him.

I was so lonely and withdrawn from everyone that I'd doubled up on classes and would be graduating a year early. I was hoping when Jasper was finished and stationed that we could finally be together. I was over getting my dream job, I just want my husband.

Riley has it a little better. He just found out the baby was not his and Vicky had indeed cheated on him, to say I gave her a piece of my mind was an understatement. I gave the bitch a black eye and bloody nose, fracturing my wrist. I knew when I saw Jasper in a few days, he wouldn't be happy, but that bitch tried to screw over my brother.

I think it upset me even worse because I was getting the baby itch, I wanted a little Jasper to chase after, and I wanted our family of 2 to grow. I can't tell you when it started, it might have been the thought of being an aunt and having a little one to spoil, but the feeling was growing by leaps and bounds and this weekend I was going to talk to Jasper about it.

I'd already talked to Riley, Emmett and Rose, they knew how bad I was having Jasper withdraws and Riley especially has been trying to keep me going, we've leaned on each other a lot. I loved my twin, he just got me, if I wanted to sulk alone, and he let me. If I needed to cry, he let me. My brother was my best friend.

Dropping me off at the airport, he wished me good luck with my talk to Jasper and hugged me goodbye, saying he'd see me Sunday night.

My rental car was waiting for me, jumping in and speeding towards my husband, my nerves settled in. When Jasper greeted me, my stomach started doing flip flops. He looked worn down and had scratches all over his face.

"Babe, what happened?" I asked and tried to touch his face, to which he pulled away and responded "Just drive." And settled into his seat.

He grabbed our bags when we got to the hotel and left me to check us in.

After I got our key, I followed him over to the elevators, he was eerily quiet. Usually he was attacking me with kisses and whispering dirty things to me, but today, he didn't even look at me.

We got off on our floor and he followed me to the room. Once inside he headed for the shower. I started to undress and all he said was "don't".

I walked out to the balcony, sat in a chair bringing my knees to my chest and cried. I'm not sure how long I was out there, but the next thing I know I hear the T.V. flick on and see Jasper sitting on the couch with his feet propped up. "Do you want to talk about why you're being an ass to me?" I asked, wiping the tears off my face.

"No. Nothing for you to worry about." He said coldly, and continued watching T.V.

"Damn it! I didn't fly down here to be ignored by my husband who I only get to see several times a year!" I shouted.

"Look, you knew what was going to happen when we got married. You said you'd accept it all, we'd work it out." He stood up and got in my face.

"Yes, I did. 'WORK IT OUT' is the key word Jasper! Not ignore your wife, not letting me help you when you're hurt." I yelled back.

"Well, this…" he pointed between us "is about to get a lot more difficult." He yelled.

"What the hell does that even mean? Are you leaving me?" I asked jokingly, until I looked up and saw his hardened face.

"It's not like I have a choice." He spat.

"You can't just leave me! We're married! For better or worse!" I cried.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" he roared.

"Of course you have a fucking choice!" I started beating on his chest, which was stupid, considering my hand.

"What happened?" he grabbed my bad arm and demanded.

"None of your concern." I snapped back and headed for the bedroom.

"God damn it Bella! What the fuck happened?" he demanded again as he stood in the door way and I grabbed my bag to go.

"I fucked up Vicky, OK! She lied and cheated on Riley about being pregnant, I punched her! Not like you fucking care or can do anything about it!" I snapped and tried to shove past him.

"You're not going anywhere." He grabbed my arms.

"You're hurting me! And you just said we're over. So why stay?" I slid off my wedding set and threw it at him, the look that flashed through his eyes was deadly.

"Damn it Bella! You don't fucking understand." He growled.

"I would if you'd explain!" I screamed and made to pass him again.

"They're shipping me out! I'll be gone for at least a year, maybe more. And I'll have little to no contact with anyone in my life." He said pacing the floor, which made my legs buckle and a sob escape my chest.

Jasper came to sit beside me and hold me, rocking me.

"I'm so sorry Bells. But this is what I signed up for. There's some bad guys that we've got to get and I've been lucky enough to be assigned to the task force." He stroked my hair.

"Why were you being so mean to me?" I cried harder and I felt him slide my rings on and kiss my hand.

"These are to NEVER come off again!" he growled. "I can't let the guys I train with see weakness, and if I'd given into your touch there, it would've been over. I'll be leaving this upcoming week. I just found out before I left. I was rightly pissed, but happy. This is what I've dreamed of. We'll start a family after I get back." He kissed my temple, which made me cry harder. "I love you, it'll work out." He leaned down and kissed me hard before taking me to bed.

AN:

I know this is a pretty screwed up chapter…

Jasper is conflicted… He loves his job, but he loves his wife and knows that he has to find a balance between the 2…

It isn't the end of the drama… I promise…

But there is a HEA here…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Move Along**

Chapter 9

Jasper got an extra say of leave, since he was shipping out. We'd called the family and they were all flying out for goodbyes. Jasper and I had a nice, but solemn weekend, knowing what we were facing, what he was facing.

"Babe, promise me you'll go after your dream job, work your ass off, then when I get back in a year or so, we'll start a family." Jasper kissed me softly.

"I don't want my dream job anymore, especially if I'm only going to be doing it for a year or two, it's not worth it. I just want to write and have you with me." I sighed.

"I know, I know. But with this position, there's no guarantee of where I'll end up. I'd rather you stay in Washington, surrounded by family and friends, instead of some foreign country or far away state with no one. We've got airplanes, you can travel to me, until I'm in a stable position." Jasper hugged me closely as I cried, yet again in his arms.

"I know I said I could do this, but it's hard Jasper, so very hard. I miss you and I feel like you don't miss me, even a fraction." I hiccupped.

He pulled away to look at me, deep hurt in his eyes.

"DON'T you EVER say that again! I love you more than my own life! I'm just trying to make some good, positive memories to keep me going when I end up in the worst places on earth! You know what'll keep me going? YOU! Your voice, smile, smell, looking at your beautiful face every day, even though it'll be a small picture I carry with me. I'll look back and think of all the great times we've had, the wonderful sex and love making we've shared and you're soft, welcoming kisses. Does that prove to you how much I love you? What more can I do!?" he snapped.

"I-I'm so sorry. I've been horrible. Thinking of only my wants and needs and not what you'll be going through wherever you're stationed. I love you Jasper and I just want US, I'm sorry." I leaned over to kiss him and surprised him by pushing him down. "Now, let's make some memories." I smiled before attacking him again.

We met everyone for dinner and had lots of great laughs and hopefully made some good memories for Jasper to take with him. He let his family know that contact would be minimal, if any and that he'd be overseas… well that left everyone guessing all night. Jasper had obviously been well trained, he never gave anything away and I think everyplace in the world was named.

The owner of the restaurant came over to ask how everything was and what the occasion was, when we told him, he shook Jasper's hand and thanked him for serving our country. He then proceeded to tell us that everything was on the house tonight and ordered another round of drinks, as well as a champagne toast. He joined us for a while, him, Jasper's dad and Jasper all talking about the military. Lots of pictures were taken, the owner took a group photo of us all in front of the huge flag hanging on his wall and then one of Jasper and I sitting on the little pond out front, telling him to carry this one close to his heart.

We looked at the picture and I was leaning into Jasper, my eyes closed, and a soft smile on my face and he was leaning down, kissing my head, his eyes closed and a matching smile. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, longing and love, lots of love.

I drove Jasper to the base and kissed him soundly before letting him go.

"Please contact me as soon as possible. I love you and I'll miss you." I held him tightly, trying to hold back the tears, but it wasn't working. Several other couples had arrived and were going through the same thing we were.

"I love you so much Bella, you'll never know the depths. I'll call or write or hell, I might be able to Skype as soon as we're secure." He hugged me close then wiped my tears away, kissing my forehead telling me over and over how much he loved me and he'd miss me.

"You have our picture close to your heart?" I asked placing my hand over his heart.

"Of course babe, and it will not leave there unless…" he started to say something negative, which I refused to hear, so I place my fingers over his lips and shushed him.

"No! You will be back and you'll show me that picture yourself!" I snapped.

"Yes, you're right. No negative vibes, only positive." He kissed me again as the horn sounded for them to go in.

"I love you!" I yelled as he walked through the gates and turned to blow me a kiss.

This was going to be a long year.

AN:

Thanks everyone for your great reviews…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Move Along**

Chapter 10

It's been six long months. I have no idea where Jasper is, other than 'over seas'. We've Skype a few times and I've sent care packages to his troop, including things I think they might like. I know he's received them, because that's usually when we'd Skype.

I've been writing freelance for a local magazine here in Seattle, living with my brother is great, with him working long hours, and he'd accepted a position with the Seattle P.D. and putting his Criminal Justice degree to good use. He wanted to work his way up, and to be a detective. Following in our dads footsteps.

"Sis, I need you to be careful if you go out at night. There's a guy we're trying to catch, he's picking out random women and beating the shit out of them, no rape, no robbery, just beating them, and so promise me you'll try to avoid it at all costs. I couldn't bear for something to happen to you and I also don't want to be beat to death by Jasper when he visits." Riley laughed.

"I promise. I'll carry my pepper spray as always." I smiled.

"Thank you!" He hugged me before leaving for the graveyard shift and me crawling into bed.

Two days later I was leaving to go to work as Riley was coming home.

"Long night?" I asked.

"Yes. 3 domestic disturbances, woman getting beat up by their boyfriends and husbands and not pressing charges is disturbing. I also had 5 DUI's, and a hit and run. That's not including a woman who was beat to a bloody pulp, barely left alive. This is the farthest he's taken it. Please be careful. And Bella, one more thing. All the woman are brunettes and all look similar." He sighed, pulling me close for a hug.

"Ri, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, now scared.

"I didn't want to scare you. I thought we'd have him by now." He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm headed to the office and I'll be home before you wake up." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Oh, breakfast is ready, I put it in the oven to keep it warm. Love you Ri!" I shut the door and headed to work, careful of my surroundings.

I was happy when I made it in the building, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Bella. So good to see you." Liam the Head Editor said.

"You too. Any good topics for writing this week?" I asked.

"I've got a art show happening this weekend at Pike's Market." He smiled at me.

"OK. Sounds good. I'll be there." I smiled and wished him a good day.

In my office I sat down to read my e-mails and saw Liam had sent one saying Eric would be my camera man this weekend and we were to meet at 7am, to interview the artists and get pictures before the crowds arrived and then as I interviewed guests, Eric would take pictures.

I e-mailed Liam back letting him know I got the message and I'd meet Eric at the market.

I arrived home as Riley was getting out of the shower and he informed me that he had already ordered Chinese for dinner. I thanked him and went to change into my sweats. I'd just finished washing my face when I heard Riley accepting our food.

We sat on the couch and ate, watching TV and talking about my day.

I let him know where I had to go this weekend and he was happy I had something I was actually going to enjoy writing about. I heard my computer ding, signaling a Skype chat, I ran in the room and set it up, startled by the image in front of me.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked, choking back tears.

"It actually looks worse babe, really. I had a choice, call you first or go to the infirmary. I picked you." He smiled.

"But how did it happen?" I asked through tears.

"We met with unfriendlies today. They wanted a fight, they got one and lost." He smiled.

"Ugh! I hate this!" I yelled and Riley came in, a sharp intake of breath when he saw Jasper's face.

His lip was swollen and had a deep gash in it, clearly needing stitches, his right eye was swollen shut and he had a cut to the side of that as well and a bloody nose, not to mention the dirt and ripped clothing.

"Damn, I hope they look worse!" Riley joked and I slapped him.

"Yeah, at least I'm breathing." Jasper sighed and I looked at him with wide eyes and he just shook his head for me to not freak out.

"Hey, I gotta go babe. They're insisting on the Dr. now." He sighed. "I love you." He kissed the screen and before I could kiss it back he was gone.

I stood up and grabbed onto Riley, shaking and crying with such force he had to carry me to the bed.

He grabbed my anxiety medicine and gave me one.

I gladly swallowed it and let sleep take me.

I'd stayed in bed all day Friday, trying to get the images of my husband out of my head. His bruised, battered and bloodied face and the fact he'd had to kill someone and didn't seem fazed by it that scared me even more. I didn't know where my loving husband is… he's been replaced by a killing machine.

Saturday was finally here and I was glad for the distraction. Riley had breakfast ready for me, which I just picked at, still not feeling 100%.

I was glad to see that Liam had sent a car, seeing as parking would be scarce with this event. Eric was inside and we chatted about where to start and meet up after we spilt.

We agreed we'd start with the more well-known artists and then go to the newer, smaller ones after, that way we could watch some of them as they actually did work and then meet up for lunch.

We got started right away and as I talked to the artists, Eric snapped pictures. After two hours we were done and decided to split up and agreed to meet for lunch.

I headed to the left and him to the right, then we'd do the opposite after lunch.

I was enjoying quite a few of these artists, they were a lot less stuffy than the ones we'd just interviewed and I got a few business cards as well, I'd be looking into a few of them for my personal collection. I headed down the alley to the next set of artists when everything went black.

AN:

Yeah, yeah I know…

CLIFFY!

Sorry!

I hope you still love me though!

REVIEWS=LOVE


	11. Chapter 11

**Move Along**

Chapter 11

I awoke to a splitting headache and a burning pain in my leg.

Looked around, not recognizing where I was. It was a small apartment, dark curtains on the windows, so I couldn't see out, a dripping faucet somewhere and damp smelling. I couldn't really see much, I tried to sit up and look around, but I was strapped down.

"I don't think so princess." I heard an eerie voice.

"What? Who are you?" I asked, trying to adjust my vision to see said voice.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'm here to please you, pleasure you and take care of you." He laughed.

"Please, I'm married, my brother is a cop, and my dad is Chief of Police." I panicked.

"I know princess. And your hubby is overseas, unwilling to take care of your needs." He laughed again. "But don't worry, I'll take care of them all." He walked up and ran a hand over my face. "Take this, it'll take your mind off your broken leg." He smiled and I could see his face.

"No, please. The pain isn't…" I was talking and he pressed down on my leg so I'd scream and he poured medicine into my mouth.

"Now, I'll be back in a little while, I need the medicine to set in." he smiled evilly and walked out.

I started feeling dizzy after about 10 minutes and I tried to be aware of what was happening. I did remember right before I passed out that I had my work phone in my pocket. It had a distress button on it. I was thankful he hadn't checked my pockets. I hit the button before I passed out.

I awoke to pressure and wetness and not in a good way. I opened my eyes and saw this man on me. I started screaming and thrashing as best as I could. He'd stripped me of all my clothing and had my hands and feet bound.

"Now, now princess. You've already gave me so much pleasure. You have a sweet, juicy pussy that was mine for the tasting. You came over and over in my mouth. I didn't even mind that you were calling you stupid husband's name. And I'm far from done with you. I took a little blue pill, just so I could be inside of you for hours. I've made you cum several times over, you've been out for about five hour's princess and now that you're awake I'm going to get mine. I want you to feel me cum inside you." He said all this as he nuzzled my hair and kissed my body. I was shaking. I was crying. I was in pain and scared.

"Please, don't do this. Why are you doing this?" I begged.

"Because, you're not appreciated by your husband. I mean, he goes off and leaves a beautiful woman such as yourself all alone and when he has the time he doesn't get in touch with you because he's too busy getting drunk with his platoon members." He trust harder and harder to empathize each point.

"No, no. Jasper wouldn't do that." I cried.

"Oh, but he does. Trust me. I was there, I know what was really going on." He smiled sinisterly and came at the same time.

I let out a strangled cry and thrashed harder.

"Now, now princess. This is for your own good. I'll make you feel better. Always." He forced a kiss on me and I tried not to gag.

**RPOV**

Bella's boss called me and asked if I'd heard from her that was over 12 hours ago.

"Riley, hey. Bella's boss just called again. The phone they gave Bella it had a distress signal on it, something they used if they got into trouble doing a story, anyway, Bella's has been activated." My dad sounded relieved.

"Great! Where do we go?" I asked grabbing my gun and holster.

"Calm down. They're trying to get a fix on it. It's going crazy, she must be in the warehouse district." He sighed.

"Dad, we've got to find her. This guy is dangerous." I was pacing my living room.

"I know, I know. We're going to find her." Dad reassured me.

"Shit! Her Skype is beeping!" I yelled.

"It's OK, answer it and let Jasper know what's going on." My dad reasoned and said he'd check in later.

I hung up my phone and ran into Bella's room. "Hey babe." Jasper smiled as I clicked on the answer button.

"Hey hot shot!" I smiled nervously.

"Oh hey, where's Bella?" he asked.

"Jasper, look there's something going on…" I started.

"Shit! Riley, I gotta go. Being called to duty, tell Bella I will call back."

I sighed… I don't know how he expected to even KEEP Bella if he didn't find a little more time for her. I could see how hurt she was every time he called and then would have to go, before hearing her 'I love you' or 'I miss you', I know my sister is depressed, I just hope what's ever happened, she can pull through it, know that her family and friends are here for her, no matter what.

**BPOV**

I don't k now how long I've been here, seems like weeks, but I don't think it's that long.

I'm sore, hungry and dirty. What I wouldn't do for a huge sub right now with a Dr. Pepper.

I sighed to myself.

"Bella, are you hungry?" my abductor asked. I don't know how he knew my name.

"Y-yes I am." My voice waivered, I guess I was weaker than I thought.

I watched him walk over towards me and for the first time I noticed he had a bad limp.

"W-What happened to your leg?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'll tell you over lunch princess, now what would you like?" he asked.

"Um, a sub and a Dr. Pepper." I shrugged.

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a little while. Stay good princess." He kissed my forehead and walked out, leaving me chained and naked on the bed.

I'm not sure how long he was gone, but I fell asleep and awoke when I heard the door creaking open.

"Lunch is served. I'll undo your hand chains if you can be good." He smiled at me and I shivered.

"Ok." I tried to smile sweetly.

He undid my chains and we ate, I sat still like he asked, I didn't want him to hurt me.

"Um, can I use the bathroom?" I asked when I was finished.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners? No funny business." He smiled again and I nodded.

He kept my feet shackled, but left my hands undone and led me to the bathroom.

"I'm leaving the door open and I'll be on the bed, waiting for your return." He kissed my cheek.

I went into the bathroom, there was no window or mirrors, just a toilet and tiny shower.

I did my business and washed my hands, shuffling back out to the room, he was on the bed, naked and I gasped.

"I know. It's all for you Bella. I'll never neglect you like Jasper." He smiled and pulled me on top of him.

"I'll leave your hands undone, but I want them on me." He demanded and I nodded.

I placed them on his chest, he picked me up and guided me over his hardened cock, I was trying very hard not to cry, and I didn't want to give him any reason to not trust me.

"Now, I want you to say my name as you ride me, I want my name falling off your lips, I'll make you forget all about Jasper." He laughed.

"W-What's your name, I'm sorry I don't know you." I tried to smile again.

"Sorry princess, I think you know mw, because I know you so well. My name is Paul." He sighed.

"Paul." I whispered his name.

"Fuck! You make me so damn hard saying my name." he started pumping faster.

I chanted his name over and over, just to try and get him to finish sooner.

"Damn it! You're too fucking sexy for your own good. This, this is not real." He laughed and I was confused.

"W-what's not real?" I asked.

"This." He flipped us over and he pulled out the picture of Jasper and I that jasper had taken with him.

I gasped and he started laughing and then kissing and thrusting even harder.

"That's right baby. I was over there with that loser! He didn't protect me when he should have! He was talking about 'Bella, this and Bella that. I was shot because of that stupid fucker. Well guess what. You're mine and he'll never have you again." He growled as he pumped harder and faster.

I got lost in my head and blacked out.

AN:

**hides in corner**

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Move Along**

Chapter 12

**RPOV**

My sister has been missing for a week now and Jasper doesn't even know.

We've tried to get in touch with him, but no luck as of yet. He was going to shit himself when he finally found out.

"Son, they think they've finally got a location." My dad said stepping out on the porch.

"Where?" I asked jumping up.

"They're heading out now, they'll call us once they see something." He told me calmly.

"Dad, this is just really fucked up. Why would anyone take her? And if they hurt her in anyway, I will kill them." I snapped.

"Riley, calm down boy. That will not help anything. And it surely won't help your sister when she comes home." My dad sighed.

"I know, it's just I can't stomach something happening to my sister." I cried.

"Emmett and Rose will be here later tonight. They just couldn't get here any sooner." My dad mentioned.

"And Jasper? Any ficking word from him?" I yelled.

"No, nothing." My dad shook his head slowly.

**BPOV**

I have no idea how long I've been here, but he's defiled me over and over again. He hasn't hit me or hurt me anymore, so I suppose that's a plus, but I just know it's a matter of time before he snaps.

"Where is your dear Jasper now?" he asked sinisterly.

"He's out of the country." I told him for the millionth time.

"That's what he wants you to think. Do you know with our job we're in and out og the country several times a month sometimes? We can't tell anyone though, it's all classified and top secret." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry you're missing your family." I tried to smile like I meant it.

"You're the only family I have now Bella." He started kissing me again and all I could do was go along with it so I didn't get hurt.

I waited for him to finish and when he finally got up to leave, declaring he was getting us dinner, I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but there was a horrible banging noise and shouting, then gun shots and more yelling and shots.

"Bella? Bella, are you here?" It was Jasper's voice, I must me dreaming.

"Bella?" I heard his frantic voice again and then my body being shaken and me screaming and thrashing.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" I figured if I was going to go down, I might as well fight.

"Baby, its me. I'm here for you." Jasper whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Move Along**

Chapter 13

I was screaming and thrashing as I was being carried, I didn't know by whom, I just know I wanted them to put me down.

"Baby, please stop." Jasper's voice kept echoing in my head.

"Fuck you! I'm not letting you win!" I kept screaming it over and over and my body was hurting so bad I could hardly function. I just felt my body being jostled and whispering over and over "You're going to be OK." And then nothing. I wasn't moving and I couldn't hear anything, I was in total blackness. He had one.

**JPOV**

My CO got ahold of me and told me what had happened.

I knew there was one person responsible for this.

"Sir, I know Paul is behind this. I need permission to take him out and get my wife." I said as calmly as I could.

"I understand your worries, we've got a team already looking." He replied.

"Sir, with all due respect, I need and want to be there for my wife." I gritted through my teeth.

He sat there silently for a while before nodding.

"And when you find her Whitlock, take leave. Paul is sick, I know she'll have recovering to do." He gave a sad smile.

"Thank you sir." I smiled and left with the information on where to meet the team currently tracking Paul.

Finally after 3 days we'd found him.

We went crashing in, I saw the smirk on his face and shot him between the eyes, no questions asked.

"We found her!" a team member shouted and I took off running towards his voice.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Down here sir!" he replied.

I ran down the stairs and it was some type of survival shelter in the basement, set up like an apartment.

I saw Bella lying naked on the bed, curled into a ball. I yelled for all the men to get out, I'll be damned if they'll be staring at my wife and giving her pitying looks or drooling over her body.

I ran over and wrapped a blanket around her and she started yelling and kicking and screaming at me.

Once I picked her up and held her tight, she fought even more, but I whispered softly into her hair.

We arrived at the hospital and she was completely unresponsive, I ordered them to do a rape kit and to give her the morning after pill (even though it had a slim chance of working after 5 days), no way would that bastard lay his seed in my wife and I'd let it stay. I know he raped her, I'm not stupid, after he saw her picture all he did was want to hear about her. I looked her over in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and saw the bruises on her thighs, the bite marks and hickeys.

"Mr. Whitlock, we're finished with all our tests, we're going to give her a sponge bath, would you like to be present for that?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please." I smiled a small smile.

I watched carefully as they bathed her and one nurse even washed her hair.

"Thank you ladies so much." I smiled softly as they slid her off the bed to change the sheets and slipped on the hospital gown.

"Do you know how long she'll be out?" I asked.

"The doctor is coming in as soon as the results are back and he can explain everything to you." She smiled kindly.

I called her brother and dad when they left and let them know she was found.

"What the fuck Jasper? How did you even fucking know? You haven't been in contact with her." Riley shouted at me over the phone.

"Look, just get down here. You can yell and scream at me later all you want! I need to stay calm for Bella. I'll explain after she's out of the woods." I sighed and hung up the phone.

I called my family next and my mom was crying for Bella and me.

"Jasper, she's been missing for over a week." My mom cried.

"I know mom, we've been tracking him for 4 of those. He had some type of signal jammer. That's why they couldn't get a lock on her phones signal. He wasn't a stupid man, except for choosing my Bella." I gritted my teeth.

"Is she going to be OK?" my dad asked.

"I don't know right now. I'm guessing they have her sedated. I made them give her the morning after pill, but they weren't sure if it'd take, since it's been over 5 days. Either way, that bastard's child will NOT grow inside my wife." I gritted out.

"Everything will work out." My mom hugged me and I held her until she fell asleep.

Waiting was the hardest thing to do.

AN:

She's free, Paul's dead!

Who needs a shot right about now? LOL  
Reviews-Love


	14. Chapter 14

**Move Along**

Chapter 14

**JPOV**

Bella's progress is slow, very slow.

She'll wake up, only to feel me touching her or a doctor or nurse talking to her and she panics and goes under again.

I'm nervous because I won't know if the emergency pill worked or not until she starts her period. It should be any day, but I know stress changes things.

I keep talking to Bella, in hopes when she awakes the next time she'll wake up and stay awake. Hopefully my voice won't scare her.

Charlie and Rylie come by often too. They're worried for their daughter/sister. Emmett and Rose were on their way back from Chicago, they were frantic and felt bad for carrying on with their lives, but really there was nothing they could do, it was better for them to keep busy.

Rose was currently in the room talking to Bella, hoping a familiar woman's voice would help.

Apparently it did.

She'd woke up. She was staying awake and Rose and she were currently talking.

They wouldn't let us in the room, they didn't want her to slip back under.

"Excuse me boys, I need to check her vitals." The nurse smiled sadly.

"I thought no one was allowed in?" I asked, confused.

"The young lady said a female nurse could come in and look after her and there's food on the way as well, apparently she's hungry." The nurse smiled again.

I sighed. "OK, I'm her husband, will you tell me everything when you're done."

"Yes, go have a seat, I'll be over in a few moments." She smiled kindly.

A few moments later food is arriving and the nurse takes it from the orderly, smiling at me.

Another dew minutes go by and the nurse walks over to us, I stand.

"Well, all her vitals are good. She's been awake for 2 hours now, we might be able to send one of you in. Someone she won't feel threatened by. I'm thinking that leaves big guy here, out." She smiled at Emmett.

"Actually, I'm the one she'd probably be more afraid of, I knew Paul, and I'm built like him too." I hung my head.

"I think I'd be the best choice, since Rosie is already in there." Emmett smiled at me.

"Me too." I whispered and hung my head.

"Em, just tell her I love her, please." I begged.

He nodded and walked in the room.

She must have accepted him, Rose walked out 30 minutes later and said she was asking for her brother and father.

"Jasper, she'd going to be fine. She needs some time to heal of course." She patted my knee.

"Yeah, but she's not asking for her own husband. I should fucking be in there." I paced the floor.

"It'll take time. You'll get through this. And when she's released, she just wants Rylie in the house." Rose informed me.

"I figured as much." I sighed.

"Jasper. She's asking for you." Emmett said as he approached and my head shot up.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded and hugged Rose.

I walk to the room and knock, Charlie and Rylie are hugging her and clap me on the back as they walk by.

I cross the room and sit in the chair next to the bed, Bella smiles softly at me, her poor face still swollen.

"Hi babe." I go to hold her and she pulls away from me.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." I pleaded with her.

"Jasper, he hurt me and did this to me, because of you! How many others will think to do the same?" she cried.

"None, babe, none. Paul was a little obsessed after he saw our picture. That's all." I pleaded with her.

"You can't guarantee me! You weren't here, you're never here!" she screamed.

"Bella, calm down. Don't work yourself up." I attempted to hold her hands.

"Don't you touch me! Ever!" she was crying now.

"Bella, please." I begged.

"I don't want you at the house when I get released. Just Riley. I need you NOT to be there or to come around, unless I ask. And I don't see that happening for a long while. Please, go." She rolled over on her side and cried.

I had no choice but to walk out.

I wouldn't stop fighting, ever.

AN:

Yes, rough times ahead…

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

**Move Along**

Chapter 15

Here I am, heading out on another mission.

It's been four months and Bella still wants nothing to do with me. I called Riley to let him know I was leaving again and to relay it to Bella.

"Jasper, she'll say the same thing she did last time. 'Tell him to go, that's what he's good at.'" Riley sighed.

"I don't care. I want her to know that I still care about her. I love her, she's my fucking wife! I should be there with her, protecting her!" I yelled.

"And yet you're NOT! You're running off again! No wonder she could care less!" Riley yelled back.

"Fuck you Riley! It's not like I can just quit this job! I signed on for 5 years!" I yelled back.

"And you still fucking convinced Bella to marry you, that everything would be fine. This is no life for her Jasper. Give her up." Riley yelled at me again.

"All I want is to see her! Is that too much to ask?" I snapped.

"She had NO desire to see you. .ALONE!" he growled and hung up the phone.

I sighed and went back to my office.

I've been promoted, I only go on missions I choose to, and this one I needed to do. There were bad people doing bad things to women and children and I couldn't have that on my conscience. It was one of the biggest sex slave rings around and we were so close to busting them. I was leaving with my crew in the morning to offer our expertise, we were ruthless, and cold trained bastards. But when innocent women and children were being sold, raped and murdered I knew I had to go, regardless of the consequences.

I was parked in front of Bella and Riley's house and I looked up just on time to see Riley walked out, holding out his hand to Bella.

Bella turned sideways to lock the door and I saw it, my worst nightmare.

The pill didn't work. I was crushed and she was keeping the fucking baby. How dare her!

She'd be around 5 months. I flung open my door and threw up the contents of my stomach.

I slammed the door and watched as her tiny body carried that demon spawn.

After they pulled away and were out of sight, I tore out of there.

Pulling my phone to call me lawyer.

**BPOV**

I missed my husband dearly, but he'd done things that were truly unacceptable.

Not only was he never here for me, like he said he would be, he wanted me to stay here, not move close to where he's stationed, I would live out of a suitcase in a hotel for months, if that meant being with him.

I'd also learned that during the time I was unconscious he'd asked for the morning after pill, not thinking about me or asking why?

Before I was released, they did blood work and a urine test and it had shown up pregnant.

I was sickened at the thought. I cried and talked with Rose and Emmett for hours about it, I finally decided I would keep it. Yes, it was a product of rape, but it wasn't the babies fault. It would never know anything about Paul and I prayed everyday it had all my features.

I just couldn't give the baby up and know someday that I'd be walking down the street and be bumping into my child, the thought sickened me, even worse than how they came about.

NO, I was determined to keep this child and if that meant losing Jasper, then so be it.

"Bells, you ready to go? Today is the day." Riley smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Rose and Emmett are going to be there too, right? What about dad?" I asked.

"Yes and Yes!" he laughed, he knew how nervous I was.

"OK, good. Let's go." I smiled and walked out with him to the car. I felt strange, like I was being watched, but I felt like that a lot when I went out, which is why I only went with others, never even left at home by myself.

"Bella, welcome." Smiled the Dr.

"Hi, um I hope it's OK, I brought my family." I smiled and had discussed this with her at our first meeting, telling her my husband worked away from home months at a time and wouldn't be attending, but my family would.

"Of course. It's standing room only." She smiled and they all nodded in acceptance.

My mom was so excited, I was really surprised at that fact.

In the beginning I couldn't be around her, she gave me looks of pity and shame, but dad and Rose talked to her a lot and she worked through her problems.

"OK, this will be a little cold, let's see, shall we?" the Dr. smiled.

She made several passes, showing us feet, hands, butt, eyes, listening to the heartbeat.

"You want to know the sex, right Bella?" she smiled.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Well, see right here?" she pointed and everyone looked at the screen, my mom screeching before any of us knew what she was screeching for.

"May I?" Renee asked. They shared a weird look and then Renee smiled.

"We're having a girl!" she laughed and everyone hugged each other.

"Congratulations mama." Riley hugged me as I laid there and cried, rubbing my belly.

The doctor printed pictures for everyone and made a CD for me.

"Bella, I want to see you back in two weeks. Try and relax a little more, your baby is a little small, so you need to eat a little more as well." She instructed and I nodded.

I laid in bed that night talking to my belly, telling her how I'd never let anything happen to her and I'd be there for her always.

"Kaitlin Rene Swan." I said it over several times. Deciding it sounded perfect and had the meaning I wanted, I called Riley into the room and asked him to call our lawyer first thing in the morning.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed it!

Bella is going through a lot… Hormones are crazy when you're pregnant, plus with everything in her life, it's no wonder she's giving up on Jasper… Doesn't make it right… And will it be forever?

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

**Move Along**

Chapter 16

Rose and I were having a movie and pizza fest today.

The boys had some work to do and Rose offered to sit with me.

It was a Friday and we were currently talking about the baby's room. I didn't want all pink, I was telling Rose I wanted to go w/ ladybugs, since that's what I called her sometimes. We pulled out the laptop and searched for the perfect ladybug set for Kaitlin. It was classic black, white and red set. We opted for all white furniture and black and red accents. We also were going to paint red stripes along the top and middle of the wall and put black polka dots on them. I was so excited to get started.

Rose shouted she would call the guys to let them know we were going shopping, while I put on some decent clothes, my sweats weren't appropriate for Rose. As I was heading upstairs the doorbell rang, I shouted to Rose I had it and checked through the peephole to see a delivery guy.

"Bella Whitlock?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"You've been served." He handed me a manila envelope and walked away.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she walked back in.

"I don't know, he just said 'you've been served'". I giggled.

"Well, open it." Rose prodded.

Sighing I open the envelope and pull out the papers. 'DISOLUTION OF MARRIAGE' was the first word that I saw.

"Well, he beat me to the punch." I told Rose showing her the papers.

"WOW!" was all she could say.

"Come on, let's go shopping." I threw the papers on the counter and we headed out.

That night after we got home we put all the stuff in the nursery, to work on for the next few weeks and ate with the guys. After dinner I excused myself, stating fatigue. I showered and put on comfy clothes, crawled into bed and cried.

I cried for everything that was happening between Jasper and I, I was crying for all the bad things that had happened to me and what it was doing to my family. But most of all, I cried for the little girl I was carrying and the messed up situation I was in. But I knew I was going to be everything she needed me to be.

I awoke with a fresh outlook, I signed the papers, put my rings in an envelope with a note just for Jasper and called the same delivery service to take them back to the lawyer.

He was good at running away, so now he'd be free to run and never come back, if that's what he wanted.

AN:

I hope you're enjoying this…

Next chapter is a few months ahead…

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

**Move Along**

Chapter 17

I'm seven months today and I'm on bed rest.

I'm miserable and lonely. Lonely for my husband, my EX-husband. I miss his touch, smile, laugh, and kisses, all of it.

Our divorce was quick. We didn't own anything together, there was no stuff to really move, a few of his things were at the house, and I'd packed those up long ago and sent them to his lawyer. He tried to send my rings back, telling me they were mine to keep, I sent them back again telling him I wanted nothing to remind me of him. Yes, I know it was probably a low blow, but it was a really bad day for, I'd been in the ER for preeclampsia and that's when I'd been put on bed rest that was 2 weeks ago.

I always had someone with me, sometimes there was a half hour difference until someone showed up, mostly when Riley had to go to work or when he was getting off, in those times, I'd go upstairs to my bedroom, lock the door and sit on my bed, phone in hand, waiting to dial 911. No one questioned me about why I did it, they just reassured me everything was fine.

Tonight Rose and Emmett were coming over for dinner, I was currently in the kitchen getting the steaks marinated for the guys to grill, I'd already had the corn taken care of, sitting on the kitchen stool watching a movie on Lifetime. Everything on our end was ready. Rose and Emmett were bringing dessert and bread and Riley picked up macaroni salad on the way home, just thinking about all this food had me craving something to eat.

I waddled to the fridge and pulled out some sliced turkey and made myself a snack. Riley walked in as I took my first bite.

"Hungry are we?" Riley chuckled and I shook my head yes.

"All this food was making my stomach growl." I smiled.

"As much as you eat I'm not surprised you're Emmett's size." He chuckled.

"No jokes on the weight bro!" I frowned at him.

"Just kidding sis. Relax!" he held his hands up in surrender.

A knock on the door signaled Rose and Emmett were here, I hopped off the stool and waddled to the door as Riley snickered at my disappearing form.

Dinner was great, Rose and I talked about her photo shoot next week. She would be gone for 2 weeks, Emmett was in training, so he had to stay.

We sat around talking and laughing until Rose broached the 'Jasper' area, it's kind of like the 'gray' area everyone avoids.

"Bella, I'd feel bad if I didn't tell you he was in town." Rose was good, she avoided his name.

"It's OK, thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to avoid the places he goes, not like I'd go to the dive bars, but still." I sighed, then excused myself. It was time for bed.

I laid in bed that night, I didn't cry, which was a first, but I did mull over everything in my head.

Where had Jasper and I gone so wrong? When did we drift apart? I know I'd told Jasper that it was OK he join the military, it's not like he wouldn't have anyway, we just would've parted ways sooner, maybe that would've been better. It's his fault Paul attacked me and did all these horrible things. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for that, not to mention that he tried to abort my baby without me even knowing. Would he have even told me? Probably not.

I finally sighed and blocked the bad thoughts out of my mind, to good thoughts of my baby girl, whom I'd be meeting very soon.

AN:

Sorry for the delay…

As some of you know I've been on a new medicine, and it's not being so nice to me…

I'm trying to get caught up so be patient please…

Most will be short chapters for now…

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

Move Along

Chapter 18

I'm restless, tired, nesting, eating, peeing and extremely grumpy.

"Ry! I'm hungry, come on, hurry your ass up!" I yelled to my brother.

"I'm coming damn!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but I need to eat! She's beating the shit out of me!" I laughed.

"All you want to do is eat! Where does it go?" Riley teased me.

We bantered back and forth to the diner.

"You know mom and dad are coming to stay when the baby is born, right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned it. He said they wanted to help out while you were working and spend time with their granddaughter." I smiled.

"Riley are you feeling OK?" I asked a couple hours after lunch.

"Yeah, I feel fine, are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay down. I feel bad." I started crying.

"Shhh… It's OK sis. You're going to be fine." He helped me to the couch.

"Lay here. This way I can keep a better eye on you and you don't have to walk up the stairs." He helped me sit down.

"Thanks. Can you bring a trash can too?" I sighed.

I'm not sure how long I slept but I woke up with a scream and severe pain in my stomach.

"RILEY!" I screamed.

He was running at top speed.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked panicking.

"I think this is it. The pain is bad, really bad!" I gripped his hand.

"OK, I'll go get some pants on, call the doctor and we'll take you to the hospital." He patted my hand.

Thankfully the bag and car seat were already in the car. I sat up and slid my shoes on. Riley comes down and tells me that he called the doctor and text everyone else.

I was having Braxton-Hicks, so basically false labor, because my water hadn't broke and I wasn't dilated.

They were painful and I was dreading real labor now.

They monitored me for the night and gave me a mild sedative to help me sleep and released me in the morning.

"Mom and dad are at the house. Emmett's on his way, Rose is trying to get back. She's finished with the shoot, they're just going through the pictures, and she shouldn't be needed." Riley rambled.

"Ry, its fine. I'm just tired and want my own bed without monitors." I sighed.

He helped me upstairs and into my bed. He slipped off my shoes and my mom came walking in.

"Hey baby. You OK?" she sat on the bed and motioned for Riley to leave.

"I'm tired mom. Can you help me into my p.j.'s?" I asked.

She helped me get comfortable or as comfortable as I could get and laid down beside me, stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

I was awoke with the smell of bacon and eggs. I knew my dad was here! It was the only thing he could make, unless it was on a grill.

I sat up and grabbed my robe and waddled down stairs.

"Riley I don't care WHAT he said. He didn't do right by Bella so he doesn't need to see her now! They're not married anymore. She's stressed enough without having to deal with his stupid ass." My dad growled.

"Good Morning?" I questioned.

"Bells!" My dad smiled and led me to the table.

"Dad, why were you and Riley talking about Jasper?" I sighed and they looked at each other.

"Oh, just tell her!" my mom said all flustered.

"Jasper stopped by to check on you. I guess he'd heard you were in the ER with complications." My dad shook his head. "I told him to leave. I didn't want him upsetting you. He hasn't had anything to do with you all this time…" my dad trailed off and wiped away tears.

"Thank you daddy." He came over and hugged me tightly.

And that was the end of the conversation, I was glad they didn't hide it from me. A big plate of bacon, eggs and toast was placed in front of me and I dug in, I was starving again.

I slept on and off most all day. By dinner time Emmett was there and said Rose should be here tomorrow morning.

We went out to eat that night, I ended up picking at my food, I just didn't feel right and I felt like someone was watching me. I'd shared this information with my dad and Rylie, they'd done a quick sweep but didn't see anyone or anything unusual. My dad told me my senses were heightened do to my pregnancy, it was my 'mom' gene kicking in. I laughed it off after that and felt a little better.

I laid on the couch with my brothers, one at my feet and one at my head, we were having an X-Files marathon when I sat up.

"Uh, Emmett, I think you'd better move. My water just broke." I sighed.

"Bella, why are you calm, that's scary." Riley looked at me.

"Because if I panic, everyone else will too, now one of you go get mom and dad and the other go grab me something to change into QUICK!" I yelled the last part and they both scrambled at the same time, I almost fell off the couch.

Here we are 12 hours later and I'm still in labor.

Rose just arrived and was currently in here with my mom and me, the men couldn't handle my screams, so they left.

After 3 more hours of labor my little Kaitlin Rene Swan was here.

When they passed her to me I was a little overwhelmed. She had dark hair and eyes, could be like mine, but her skin tone was all _him_. It was a light tan color and I just prayed as she grew her features would be more me. But no matter what I loved this little girl with all my heart. She didn't ask for this to happen, nor did I. It's just a shame that the one person I still cared about can't share this moment with me.

They cleaned me up, took the baby to clean and test and said they'd bring her to the room shortly.

Everyone had went to the cafeteria to eat, and to let me rest.

I was just about to doze off when the door opened and I smiled.

It quickly dropped when I saw who was at the door.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed meeting Kaitlin.

We'll fast forward a little next chapter…

Reviews=Love


	19. Chapter 19

Move Along

Chapter 19

"Bella" My name rolled off his tongue like silk and sent shivers through me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I heard about what happened. I just transferred here, I was tired of life in Boston, I missed my parents and dad told me there was an opening here." He smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had no idea you became a doctor." I whispered.

"May I come in and talk with you?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled a small smile.

Edward came in and sat in the chair next to my bed. He looked just as nervous as I felt.

"So, you and Jasper huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got married and we're already divorced." I shrugged.

"Oh, Sorry. I had no idea." His breath whooshed out as he shook his head.

"Oh, you said you'd heard about what happened…" I let it hang there.

"About your baby. I heard you just had a little girl, she beautiful by the way." He smiled.

"Yeah, she is." I smiled.

"I guess that would explain why her last name is Swan, right?" he shrugged now.

"Somewhat." I said vaguely.

"Can I come back after my shift?" he asked.

"Um, sure. I guess that'd be OK." I smiled.

"Oh and Bella. I'm so sorry for the way I acted as a teen. I said some pretty nasty things to you in school and I didn't mean them. I was hurt that you moved on and whenever Jasper was around he talked about the things you two would do or had done and things he'd like to do to you. It just got to me and I took it out on you. I'll never be able to take those things back, but I can apologize and hope you can forgive me. Sometime." He smiled and walked out before I could respond.

I slept for a few hours until they brought Kaitlin for her feeding.

I snuggled with her and was able to bathe her with my mom and dad's help. Riley was coming shortly with pizza, because I was dying for some.

My parents left shortly after Riley arrived and said they'd be back tomorrow to help get me home.

We were eating and laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I laughed as Riley finished his story.

Riley immediately stood up in front of me "What the fuck do you want Cullen?" he snapped.

Edward held up his hands "Hey, Bella said I could stop by after my shift." He defended himself.

Riley turned on me and glared "What the fuck sis?" he snapped.

"He came to see me earlier and we talked. Get over it, I have. He didn't do anything worse than Jasper or Paul." I snapped back at him.

"Did you forget all the shit he said to you?" he shouted.

"Riley, be quiet! You wake up my baby and I'll neuter you!" I assured him.

Edward chuckled into his hand.

"Look Riley, I get it, I really do! But Edward apologized, it's in the past. I've had enough bad shit happen to me that I don't need to dwell on stupid high school shit!" I explained.

"Fine. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He pouted.

"So how's Alice?" Riley asked.

"I guess she's good. We don't talk much, her husband is an asshole. Some hot shot broker on Wall Street." Edward shrugged.

I looked over to Riley who looked sad.

"I would've thought Alice and you stayed in touch." Edward added.

"We did for a little while. But after she got married, she just stopped." I shrugged.

"Yeah, same here. We went to the wedding, a huge social event, his family has all kinds of money and he got Alice's line off the ground, she has a few boutiques in NYC, one in Jersey and one in California. She calls home for birthdays and holidays, that's about it." Edward sighed.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"I think I'm going to head out. You'll be OK?" Riley looked between Edward and I.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine." I smiled.

Edward and I talked for quite a while. He'd told me one reason he wanted to leave Boston was due to his ex-finance. She was obsessive and wouldn't quite calling and coming over. She was very possessive too.

"One night I was going through boxes, I wanted to get rid of stuff I don't need, so I'm looking through this shoe box and she comes in. I'm holding a picture of us, Spring break 11th grade. Remember, we went to Disney with our parents? Anyway, it was a group shot and you were on my shoulders, Alice on Riley's and our parents on each side of us. Our smiles told so much. We were so in love. And as I smiled at the picture, she came behind me to see and flipped out. She tore the picture out of my hands and screamed at me to tell her who you were. When I assured her it was my high school ex, she went off on saying how I wanted to rekindle things with you, etc… I was stunned. She stormed out and that weekend I called off the engagement. Looking back I have no idea what I saw in her." He shook his head.

"Edward, can I ask you a serious question?" I picked at my blanket while asking and waiting for a response.

"Is it about Heidi?" he confirmed.

"Yes, why did you make her do that? I-I just don't get it." I cried.

He came over to wipe my tears, but I needed this, so I pushed his hands away.

"Heidi and I weren't exclusive. I knew she was sleeping with others and I wasn't sure the baby was mine. I ALWAYS used a condom, always, you know that. And suddenly she's pregnant and demanding we get married and she told her father about it, he threatened to have me arrested for rape. One of the reasons I was a major ass after I broke up, I told my parents what was happening and my dad said to wait until the baby was born, the police couldn't really do anything, he'd confided in your dad to make sure. So I told her "I don't care what you do with that baby, keep it, give it up or abort it, I know it's not mine and you'll look like a fool when the truth comes out." I found out from Mike that she had the abortion. I didn't make her! But the rumors were going around and I was made to be the bad guy, so I played the part, my parents supported my decision and even kept everything from Alice because she's the biggest gossip." He finally looked at me and I was crying harder.

Edward and I talked late into the night, and through several feedings, he watched me in awe.

"Bella, I truly am sorry. I hope we can be friends, regardless if Jasper and you get back together or not." He asked.

"Yeah, I think we can. I'd like that." I smiled sincerely.

He stayed a little while longer, I started yawning and called the nurse to come get Kaitlin. Edward kissed my forehead and wished me a goodnight. Telling me he'd see me before I was released.

I fell asleep feeling lighter than I had in quite a while.

AN:

Hope you liked this surprise…

I can tell you someone who doesn't…

Yes, he knows…

Reviews=Love


	20. Chapter 20

Move Along

Chapter 20

"So, are you glad to be home?" my mom smiled at me.

"Yes and no. I'm happy to finally be with my baby girl and to have you and dad here with us for a few days but my heart is hurting mom. So much has happened and I know I'll never be able to take Jasper back. I just can't forgive and forget that he tried to have my baby aborted, not to mention all the other stuff." I wiped my tears.

"Aw, baby. We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Riley will be here with you and Rose and Emmett will be here too." My mom hugged me.

"I know. I'm just still hormonal and sad. So much has happened in this past year that I'm trying to keep my head up. I know I have to for Kaitlin, it's just hard." I let out a breath.

"If you feel you need to talk to someone, call me. I'm always here baby. And maybe you and Edward can become friends again. I talked with him a little bit, you know I've stayed friends with his parents and they told me what all he went through. Maybe you 2 can help each other." She patted my hand and left me to nurse in quite.

JPOV

Damn it!

I threw the headphones down and threw my glass against the wall.

I knew I'd lost Bella, but this confirmed it and her mom talking about Edward really pissed me off. That's why I bugged her house anyway. After I learned he was transferring here I had hoped it wouldn't be the same hospital Bella was giving birth in. I knew he'd find her and befriend her again. I knew everything that happened back in high school too. I listened to rumors and followed up on leads, I knew Edward wasn't the ass everyone made him out to be, but the more I talk about Bella and me, the bigger ass he became and that kept her with me.

Then Paul and his sorry ass self. I should have had him dealt with long ago. My dad had connections, I learned shit from him, and I knew how everything worked from a very young age.

I'd hoped Bella and I would have a son one day I could pass this information on to, but now that she kept that bastards child, I wanted nothing to do with that part of her. Didn't mean I lost my feelings for her or that I wanted her shacking up with Edward either.

BPOV

Edward came over often and he and Riley were trying to mend things as well. It was pretty nice.

He was sweet and brought dinner over a few times a week, and he's stay when Riley had to work late.

He's great with Kaitlin too. He rocks her and sings to her and it feels good, comfortable.

"Bella, can I take Kaitlin and you to lunch tomorrow?" Edward smiled while rubbing circles on my hand, something he'd taken to doing lately.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Noon?" I asked.

"Yeah, that will be perfect." I smiled at him.

And this is how it went for the next few weeks.

"My parents are coming into town, want to come to dinner with us?" Edward asked shyly.

"I would love to, but I'm not ready to leave Kaitlin yet." I looked down at my hands.

Edward pushed my chin up "Bring her with us. I know my mom will love her." He kissed my cheek.

"I-I don't know Edward." I shook my head, tears started falling and Riley walks in, thinking the worst.

"What the fuck Cullen?!" Riley shoves him away and takes hold of me.

"Back off Riley." Edward snaps and comes to my side. "Bella, don't cry. I just asked you to dinner with my parents." He smiled.

"I-I know. But I can't face your parents with all that's happened, and I don't want to have your parent's pity." I shook my head.

'Wait. This is all over dinner, Bella?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Edward invited me to dinner with his parents and I don't think I can." I shook my head.

"Bella, seriously!? You've known Esme and Carlisle forever. They wouldn't pity you." Riley assured me.

"You don't know that! Everything I've been through? All the shit Paul and Jasper have done to me… No thanks!" Thankfully Kaitlin cried right then so I ran into her room and cradled her, letting her coos soothe me.

"Bella." Edward's smooth voice filtered in. "My parent's won't pity you. Especially Esme. You know that. What are you so afraid of?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder and stroking Kaitlin's hair.

I sighed. "Edward, I'm feeling things for you that I shouldn't be feeling. I have no right to feel them. I'm damaged." I whispered.

Edward spun me around to face him and lifted my chin with his finger, kissing my lips chastely. "I am too Bella and I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Not after how I hurt you." He rubbed my tears off my face.

Saturday night had me standing in my closet looking for something to wear.

"Bella, seriously. You've been there for thirty minutes." Rose walked in and stood beside me.

"I'm so fucking nervous Rose. I don't know what to wear." I sighed.

"I'll help you. Go sit on your bed." Rose demanded. "I'm actually excited for you. I mean I know Edward was an ass to you in school, but he's apologized, he's been here for you and Kaitlin and he kissed you!" she smiled as she pulled out a pair of black capris a black and red cap sleeve shirt, flats and said she had Kaitlin dressed for me in a cute pink sleeper, that way I wouldn't have to disturb her if she did fall asleep.

She helped finish my hair, which we left down in natural waves with a little hair spray and light makeup.

I was feeding Kaitlin when the doorbell rang and Rose went to answer it.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard his voice and immediately held the baby close to me.

"She's none of your concern anymore!" Rose shouted.

"The hell she's NOT! She's my wife and she wants to be with that asshole!" Jasper shouted.

"No! You divorced her, kicked her to the curb when she needed you most!" Rose shouted.

"She shouldn't have kept that-that child!" He yelled again.

All of a sudden I hear a scuffle and Rose is running wrapping her arms around me.

"Rose, what's he doing here? What's happening?" I was trying to keep it together as not to scare the baby.

"Edward and Riley came in. Riley is holding him back while Edward calls the police." Rose sighed.

We heard footsteps up the stairs and Rose held me tighter, putting her body in front of mine.

"Bella!" We heard Edward yell.

"In Kaitlin's room." Rose yelled.

"Bella. Are you and Kaitlin OK? Rose?" He asked kneeling in front of us.

"Yeah. Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yes, the police came and took him away. Riley is filing charges." Edward sighed. "I'm just glad you're all OK."

As we drove to the restaurant Edward would steal glances in the rear view mirror, since I was sitting with Kaitlin.

"You look beautiful tonight. I didn't get to tell you that earlier." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed.

"Bella, I can't tell you how thankful I am that you've given me a second chance." He smiled.

"Edward, let's just start over. You made mistakes, and God knows I have too." I shook my head.

"Bella, what happened to you was not your fault. And you couldn't have known that Jasper was going to flip out on you. Remember, Starting over." He said sternly.

We arrived at the restaurant and he looked around the parking lot. "Good, we're early, I wanted to talk to you for a few before my parents arrived." He said as he climbed into the back seat with us.

"Bella, you were my first, my everything. I screwed up, BUT we're starting over." He smiled and nodded to emphasize the fact. "I wanted to get you something to show you how much I care and how serious I am about you two." He handed me a box with a silver bow on top.

"Edward, that's too much." I tried to shove the box to him.

"No, it's not. The earring and necklace are just a small token of how I feel." He kissed my hand.

I opened the box again and gasped when I really looked at the set. It was a beautiful diamond stud earring and pendant set.

"Edward, I…" he cut me off by capturing my lips for a deep kiss, the first one we'd shared since high school and it felt great.

"I hope you don't think that was to forward, but I've wanted to do that for the past three months. I've missed you so much and I have had no right to." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"No, I-I really enjoyed it." I smiled and blushed again.

He removed the necklace and clasped it around my neck and then handed me the earrings to put in.

"Beautiful." he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss, we were broken apart by a tap on the window, looking up we saw Carlisle with a big smile on his face.

Edward opened the door and climbed out, jogging to my side and unbuckling Kaitlin, while Carlisle offered me his hand.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to see you again." He hugged me tightly. "Is this the princess we've seen pictures of and hear about?" he smiled warmly.

"Yes, Carlisle this is Kaitlin." I introduced.

"Do you mind? Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." I smiled as he unbuckled her and scooped her up, cooing to her and snuggling her with his nose.

"Um, dad. I hate to interrupt but where's mom?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh, she thought you three were already inside. So I dropped her off at the door. Then I saw movement as I walked past Edward's car…" he let it fall off there.

"Well, we better get inside before she comes freaking out." Edward laughed, making me smile.

"She's going to be so jealous that I got to the baby first." He winked at me.

Esme was at the maître de desk when we walked in giving them the third degree.

"Mom, calm down…" Edward didn't get a change to finish as she ran to me and squeezed me tightly.

"Bella! I've missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. "Can I hold this precious bundle?" she asked nervously.

"Of course." I was smiling so big, my cheeks were hurting.

We were led to our table, people looking at us as we carried the baby. I was getting self-conscious, but Edward stepped in.

"It's OK! They're just jealous." He whispered in my ear.

As we were seated I offered to take the baby from Esme, but she wouldn't hear of it.

She gushed over Kaitlin and asked if we needed anything.

"No, thank you. My parents and brothers, along with Rose had everything done by the time I got home, including an entire wardrobe from all over England and France." I replied.

"Well, you have to let me baby sit this precious bundle sometime." She beamed.

"Mom, Bella isn't ready to part with the baby, especially four hours away." He shook his head in laughter.

"Oh, that's right. Your dad and I are moving here. He's retiring, kind of. He's going to be on the board and he'll be a consultant at Seattle General." Esme smiled widely.

"That's great." I responded first.

They thanked me and Edward congratulated them as well.

Dinner was wonderful and between the three of them I got to eat my meal, hot and not gulp it down. It was nice. They also took a million pictures of us with and without the baby and of them with the baby, then calling over the waitress to take a 'family' picture Esme smiled.

"Bella, she looks so much like you. She's got your beautiful hair and eyes." She sighed as Kaitlin slept in her arms.

"Thank you Esme. That means more than you know." Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

On the ride home I couldn't stop smiling.

We'd had such a wonderful time and Edward was obviously happy his parents were moving here too.

It'd been the perfect night and to know that they loved Kaitlin as well, even though she wasn't their biological grandchild made me smile even bigger.

"What do you keep smiling about back there?" Edward asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Just about the great time we had tonight and your parents. I worried for nothing." I sighed.

"Bella, I'm going to do everything possible to always see that look on your face." He promised.

"Edward, we both know that's not possible, but thanking you for being here for me." I smiled as we pulled up to my house.

He unbuckled Kaitlin and then I slid out, taking his hand.

"I wish I didn't have to work tonight." He groaned.

"What? You have to work? Edward you need your sleep." I shook my head.

"I'd go through a 72 hour shift if it meant I got to see you in the end." He hugged me tightly.

"When do you have to be in?" I asked.

"About 4 ½ hours." He sighed.

"Come in. I'll put Kaitlin to bed and we can have some coffee and talk. Riley's working tonight." I motioned I was taking the baby upstairs and he motioned towards the kitchen.

After she was settled, I returned to the kitchen.

"Bella, you might as well make yourself comfortable. I'll fix the coffee." He kissed me softly.

I ran upstairs and shed my clothes, pulling on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I walked into the living room to see him with his head resting on the back of the couch.

"If you're tired, you can crash on the couch." I said as I sat beside him.

He sat up and took notice of my clothing.

"Damn, something's never change." He smiled.

"Comfort is key." I shrugged.

He leaned forward and kissed me. It turned into an hour long make out and groping session.

"Bella, if we don't stop…" he nuzzled my hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No, don't be sorry, but I wouldn't be able to stop myself." He said as he kissed down my neck.

"Now if you don't stop that…" I giggled.

We talked for a little while before he declared he had to go or he wouldn't want to leave and that almost scared me.

Not because I was afraid, but because I was head over heels for Edward Cullen. Again!

AN:

OMG!

These guys wouldn't shut up!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Reviews=Love


End file.
